A mad declaration of love
by GallifreyanDemigoddess
Summary: Freya Mills and Jefferson had feelings for each other for a long time. But one night, they resurface...A bit hotter than Freya expected. Lemon!


**Please enjoy! Tell me what you guys think, if you like it or not =)**

* * *

Jefferson gasped as he gripped Freya's tights.

"You're driving me crazy"

She smirked. "Even crazier than you already are?"

He frowned at her, but she only shuddered with pleasure at the lust in his eyes. "Freya..."

Their lips met in a heated and awesome kiss. Freya wrapped his hands on Jefferson's hair as he smirked in the kiss and grabbed her by the ass, pulling her as close as possible to him. She moaned, and he lowered his mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking. She drew in a gasp and grinned.

_God, that felt so awesome._

"Jefferson..." she said.

His hands were on her body, massaging and just enjoying how hot her body felt when his hands touched it. But when she moaned, he ripped away her clothes, making her half gasp half moan at his roughness.

He quickly took one of her breast in his mouth. She gasped as he twirled his toungue on her nipple, his other hand giving attention to the other breast. She arched against him. She'd never quite found pleasurable having her breasts touched, but as Jefferson licked them softly and massaged them, she liked it.

Loved it, actually.

After a while, Jefferson lowered his kissed to her stomach. Freya sucked in breath as Jefferson kissed her stomach, leaving a trail of wet all down herself.

He massaged with his hands her tights, glancing to her green eyes to see her reaction. She looked flustered and her eyes were full of lust.

He smirked at her.

_She looked so sexy like that_, all thingy and wet just because of his touch. It make him feel good. Well, better than he'd felt in 28 years. That was what he most liked about Freya Mills. She made him feel good. And loved.

He moved on hand to her entrance, and slowly, very slowly, entered a finger. She gasped softly.

He smirked again. _She was so wet already. _

He moved slowly his finger inside her, taunting her.

She whimpered.

"Jefferson..." she said. "Please"

He smirked, slowing even more. She moved against his fingers, moaning softly.

"Mmm?" asked Jefferson, when she gave him a pleading look.

"Faster. Please" she begged.

He smirked, giving her a swift kiss. "As you wish, beautiful"

He was finger fucking her now, going fast and deep with his fingers, making Freya moan and arch her back. The feeling was so incredibly pleasurable she knew she would came soon. The sound his fingers did while fingering her didn't helped, she found that sound hot and arousing, and before she could realise it, she felt her stomach tighten and she gasped. Jefferson make eye contact with her, and gave her a naughty grin. He went down and licked her clit, fingering her even more faster and harder.

Freya gasped as her world crumbled down as she felt her walls tightening and she came to what was possibly, one of the best orgasms of her life. Jefferson continued licking her until she stopped moaning.

He glanced up at her. She was blushing and her breath was a bit unstable, but he found himself smiling at her. She caught his eyes, and smiled softly too, still feeling a bit high from her orgasm. He moved between her legs and kissed her softly. She sighed, and kissed him back, running her hands on his chest. He moaned softly when she lowered her hands to his boxers and moved them away, freeing his rock hard cock. She looked at his eyes before softly tracing his member with her hands.

He looked so big. She felt herself getting wet again just by thinking about having him in her.

He moaned in her neck. She tarted moving his hands on his member, a bit slow at first, but then faster. He had his eyes closed and was moaning as she continued. Freya swallowed, Jefferson's moans made her wetter. She always had a thing for boys moaning, but Jefferson's member on her hand and he moaning at her side only made her more desperate.

She needed to have him inside of her. _Now_.

Just when Jefferson was about to come, he stopped her. They made eye contact again, and Jefferson flipped them over so he was on top of her. Freya sucked in breath, anticipating what was about to happen.

Jefferson looked into her eyes as he parted her legs, and put the tip of his cock on her entrance. Both of them moaned at the feeling of their sexes touching. Then, Jefferson entered her in a swift move.

_Oh gods, she felt so tight_! Jefferson gritted his teeth.

He started moving, slow at first, moving until he was nearly all out of her, to then enter her again. She whimpered, "Faster!...Jefferson"

He smirked, and found a nice hard and fast pace. He was ramming himself on her, totally aroused by the little noises and moans Freya was making. He was having hard time not coming, and so was she.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, making them both moan at the new angle. He started ramming himself on her again. She was panting and moaning wildly. Soon enough, she felt her stomach clenching again, and she moaned hard.

"I-I'm coming" she whimpered.

She then felt Jefferson tightening inside of her, as he was coming too. The feeling drove her crazy, and she came hard on him. He continued for a second, to then groan and squirt inside of her.

Jefferson collapsed on her, both of them panting and gasping for air.

"Gods. Freya" he said when he recovered his breath. "I love you"

She laughed. "Yeah. I love you too"

Not a romantic declaration of love, but surely the best.


End file.
